gigaversefandomcom-20200214-history
Baphomet
'''Baphomet '''or '''Bahamut '''is the son of Satan and Lilith, who is also his sister because Hell is pretty fucked up. He owned a brothel, located in Hell, that offered a variety of unusual or violent kinks and fetishes that patrons could use as often as they pleased for as long as they lived after paying the inital price, their soul. He lived Topside for a few years, but after a recent and very bad breakup, he returned to rule over Hell. Birth and Early Life Baphomet was born in Hell to religious parents Satan and Lilith. His early life was uneventful. He was a baby for a while, then he was a toddler. It was pretty average. Not long after his birth, his Mother was killed by Satan for being a bitch, and cursed him with a daughter-who was also named Lilith. Lilith tortured Baphomet through their childhood years, even going so far as pushing him into the river of boiling blood in the Seventh Circle of Hell. Eden (Brothel) In his late teens, Baphomet designed and had built a very stylish and high class Brothel he named "Eden", after the famed garden. At Eden, Topsiders (Any mortal who was currently living) could trade their soul for unlimited use of the workers. Eden specialized in the morally despicable, and was rumored to be a trap to cleanse the earth of people that would willingly engage in these acts, as most patrons of the brothel met sudden suspicious and untimely deaths. ''Atlas-'' Atlas was, in life, a young human boy sold into slavery. He was mysteriously murdered and his soul sent to hell for unknown reasons. ''Marie-'' Atlas' sister, she was bent on avenging her brother's enslavement and death. Succeeded in murdering Atlas' slavers and was promised to exist comfortably in Hell with her brother by Baphomet. ''En and Jin-'' Twin shape shifting Hellions that usually appear as teenage boys and who's services are sold to patrons as a set. Life Topside Eventually, Baphomet would tire of life in Hell. Assuming the name "Bahamut", he made frequent trips Topside(c.2008, pre first apocalypse), selling himself for fun and profit, as his powers allowed him to take any form that he wanted. He attempted to collect the soul of a 17 year old boy, Maize, who ultimately refused. Baphomet then murdered the boy's younger brother Adel and promised to trade his soul for Maize's. Maize agreed and the two cohabitated until Adel's soul returned to his body, allowing him to yet again walk the Earth. Baphomet fell in love with Maize, who initially appeared to return his affections until Adel returned and the two ran off in the night. A heartbroken Baphomet then abandoned the Occult and his life in Hell and began to avoid anything that reminded him of his family. Baphomet spent hundreds of years Topside, avoiding his father's pleas to return home and put an end to his sister's reign of Hell. He at some point became an unwilling friend of Deimos Katzden, aiding him in typical best friend duties like listening to problems and plotting against the Nephelim Council. While volunteering at a hospital, he met Gethsemane, a Dragon who is paralyzed from the waist down. Initially wary of the dragon's name (in relation to the Bible's Garden of Gethsemane) eventually the two entered a romantic relationship. Things were made rocky in the relationship due to many factors. Between Baphomet's constant obsession with doting on the proudly self-sufficient Geth and Lilith's harassment of the two, it was only a matter of time before the relationship crumbled. Eventually, Gethsemane ended the year long relationship, ultimately sending Baphomet into a spiral of depression that lead to his return to the Sulfur Throne in Hell. Return to Hell